The Restraining Order/Transcript
The Transcript for The Restraining Order. Transcript episode opens in front of the Wendell's house. The episode changes the scene to Clarence's room, where Clarence's sleeping. He yawns and wakes up. Clarence: Ahh. What a beautiful day to wake up in the sunrise. runs to the dining room for breakfast. He gets to the fridge for the milk. He puts it on the table. He goes to the cupboard for the cereal. Then, gets a bowl. He pours the cereal in the bowl, then the milk. Mary puts the milk back in the fridge. Clarence pulls out a spoon from out of his pocket. He uses it to eat his cereal. Clarence: Wow! Thanks, mom! This is the best cereal! Mary: You're welcome, Clarence. Clarence: Hey, mom! You know I'm going to Rough Riders with my friends! Can I come with them? Mary: Sure, Clarence! puts his spoon down. He picks up his bowl and slurps the cereal and milk out of it. After he finishes his breakfast, he wipes his mouth with his arm and runs off to Rough Riders Chicken. Mary: Have fun! Belson's House... Belson: Hey, mom, if Clarence comes, tell him I want him to leave me alone. Cynthia: Come on. He's a nice boy. Why do you feel like he's the worst friend? Belson: Because, he's the most annoying guy in my class! He's an idiot, he never leaves me be! He never listen to me sometimes! Cynthia: OK, calm down. He did get you to see those dolphins. Belson: Yeah. But, that was in the past. Why can't he just stay away from me? Cynthia: Belson, he's not gonna be always fifteen feet away from you. Belson: Grr! knock on the door is heard. Cynthia goes to the door and looks through the peeky hole. Clarence, Sumo and Jeff are at the door. Sumo knocks again. Cynthia: It's him. Do I have to? Belson: Yes. opens the door. Sumo: Hey, Mrs. Belson. Cynthia: Hi, Clarence. Hi, Jeff... Hi, uh... Sumo: Ugh. Sumo. I was with them at the sleepover. Cynthia: Sorry, Sumo. I sometimes see them often. But, strangely, not you much. Sumo: Why is it always that most people know you guys, but, not me? Clarence: Is he ready be with his best zoo buddy? Cynthia: Well, Clarence... You kinda bug him to much. Clarence: What? What does that mean? Belson: It means you're the most annoying doofus in my class! You never leaves me be and you never listen to me most of the times! I want you to leave me alone, never bug me and grow up! Clarence: Jeez, calm down, Belson. If you want me to leave you be, alright. boys walk off. Sumo: Not cool, Belson. Jeff: Uncalled for. Sumo: No, it's more better if I say things. Cynthia: Belson! Belson: He needed to hear those words. at Rough Riders Chicken... Clarence: Why doesn't Belson like me? All the kids at the school like me. You guys like me. Why not Belson? Jeff: Well, you might be a bit of a pain in the neck, a little reckless, sloppy. But, he's right. Sumo: Who knows? He might forget about it tomorrow. next day at Belson's house... Belson: No! I thought I told you about leaving me alone. Clarence: Come on, give me a chance. Belson: Too bad. closes the door. the next day... Clarence: I got a new game. Belson: Escape From Beyond the Cosmic? You can play it at the laundry mat. Clarance: Well, don't want this to go to waste. leaves. Then, the day after that... Clarence: Belson? comes out. Belson: What now? Do I have to say this again? Clarence: I wanna tell you a joke. Clarence: What did the platypus give his customer? Belson: A big bill. Clarence: No, a check. growls and slams his door. Jeff and Sumo arrive. Sumo: Yeah. Don't you ever give up? Clarence: No. Sumo: That's what I thought. walk home. Meanwhile, Belson's in bed. Belson: I need to think of how to keep him away from me. Cynthia: He's not gonna be always fifteen feet away from you. opens his eyes wide. Belson: Or can he? next day, Clarence arrives at the Noles's house, holding a box that's wrapped. He knocks on the door. Belson answers. Belson: sweetly Yes, Clarence? Clarence: I came here to give you this. For an apology of the days I bugged you. Belson: Put it down, please. puts it down. Belson: And... shabam! shows Clarence a contract about a restraining order. Clarence: "Restraining order"? Belson: Yep, meaning you have to be fifteen feet away from me. Clarence: Why? Oh, right. Belson: Now, back up! backs up. Clarence: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine... Belson: Everything changes... now. Clarence: Doesn't it mean I can't sit with you at Rough Riders anymore?! Belson: Nope. feels shocked. He yells home. Belson: Heh-heh-heh. My day has come. Clarence's back home and uses the computer, searching "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Restraining_order Restraining order".] Clarence: "A restraining order is an order used by a court to protect a person or entity, and the general public, in a situation involving domestic violence, harassment, or assault. remembers the time in "L'il Buddy" that Belson pulled down his shorts and he punched Belson in the face. Clarence: Oh, no. Clarence's in bed, while starring at a portrait of him and Belson from the episode, "Zoo". Mary comes in. Mary: Sweetie, I bought you a pizza. pause What's wrong? Come on, tell me. Clarence: Belson put a restraining order on me. Because, I bugged him, like, too much. Mary: Oh, my gosh. Wait, how did he get a restraining order on you? Clarence: I bugged him, like, too... Mary: No, no, I mean, how did he get it? Clarence: He's rich. Mary: Huh. Look, maybe you should leave it to me. Mommy knows best. Now, eat your pizza, please. You wouldn't want it getting cold. next day at the Noles house... Mary: Why are you doing this to my baby? Belson: He annoys me every day. Even at school. Mary: Well, guess what little turg, I'm gonna give you a slap in the face if you don't...! Belson: Do that and It's child abuse! If you do, you'll be behind bars. Mary: What? starts laughing hysterically. That's not how it works. Now, give it to me. blows a raspberry in her face. She becomes angry and chases him. Belson runs as she follows him around the house. Belson: Help! Mom, help! enters the living room and gasps. Cynthia: What's going on? Belson: I was being chased by her. Mary: Look, It's not what you think this is. takes her to the door and shoves her out. Cynthia: Don't ever come back and harm my Belson again. slams the door. Mary frowns and goes to her car. Belson: Just to let you know, I see Clarence peeking out the window. really is. Mary scowls at him and walks to the car. Mary: It didn't work. Sorry. enters the car and drives off. Later, Clarence's now back home in bed and looks at the night sky. Clarence: He's right. I was wrong about him. pause Aaaagh! runs outside and rips the grass off the ground as it starts raining. Clarence: Why must I be a... a... a complete fool?! I wish I could just get hit and just move on! thunderbolt hits Clarence and he falls to the ground. He wakes up in his bed. Mary: Are you OK? Are you still thinking about Belson? Clarence: Pssh! Belson who? Mary: You mean you don't remember who he is? gasp That thunder must've scrambled your brain. hugs him, as she's worried. The next day, Sumo and Jeff arrive and Sumo's knocks. Clarence: board-like Are you Belson? Sumo: No. Jeff: It's us, Sumo and Jeff. Sumo: We came to take you to the Fun Dungeon at Rough Rider's. Clarence: Why would I wanna spend my life doing something childish? Sumo: Hey, not cool, man. Jeff: Just come with us. You love having fun. Sumo: Come outta there, buddy. We need you. Clarence: Sorry, guys. I'm a changed man now. Sumo: That does it! opens the door, revealing Clarence in a black shirt, white shorts and grey shoes. Clarence: Again, sorry. I moved on. I do poetry now. Sumo: What? Ha! You're now a poet? That's lame. Clarence: Well, here's a poem you'll like. "As many fish in the sea, I'll always be a fella to you. As nothing is more important to me, my friend is, that was my wish that came true." Sumo: I guess it was nice. But, buddy, black, white and grey? That's not you Purple, green and blue is. Clarence: It used to be. Now, it's not. Sumo: This can be happening! Jeff: Yeah. You're now different. Except... not amnesia different. Clarence: Oh, yeah. Last night I said... flashback from last night begins. Clarence: I wish I could just get hit and just move on! Clarence: When I said that, a lightning bolt hit me. flashback ends. Clarence: And I became a new man. Sumo: No! You're not gonna spend you're whole life doing poems. We're taking you to Belson! Jeff: He needs to see the new you! He turned you into a mess! Clarence: No! Now, both of you listen to me! I'm not gonna meet Belson ever again! If the restraining order's still there, I'm staying away from him! I've decided not to bug him again. Because, he's fed up with me. closes the door. Sumo: Buddy? Come on, you can't turn your back on your life forever! One day! Jeff: That's it! The many times he's screwed up, this is the last time! We're gonna get him back if we gotta dig deeper to make him budge! Sumo: Yeah! Or, why not take that order from Belson? Jeff: Sumo, if we do he'll have us on the order too. Sumo: Oh, crud! Jeff: I need to think. pause Nope, I have nothing. Sumo: Well, we should see how this turns out. they're at school, in class. Ms. Baker: OK, class, due to a restraining order, Clarence'll have to move all the way to the back. Belson: Via: Fifteen feet away from me. Ms. Baker: Thank you, Belson. Where is Clarence anyway? walks in with paper in his hands. Ms. Baker: Oh, my... What happened to you? You're... dressed different. Clarence: Sorry I'm late. I was busy working on a poem about school. Ms. Baker: Good, Clarence, let's all hear it. Clarence: OK. "When I came to this elementary, I thought it was fun and a hoot. Now I find it modern and normal now, and never bring a newt." Ms. Baker: O...K. Thank you, Clarence, take your seat. Clarence: As long as I'm not looking at Belson. Baker chuckles nervously Sumo: Now, he really means it. He doesn't wanna see Belson and he's sitting far away from the class. Jeff: Yeah. Oh! I know! 'Lil Buddy. Sumo: Huh? 'Lil... Oh, yeah, if we show it to him, he'll snap out of it. they wear matching clothes the doll has. Sumo: Too bad we didn't get the wigs. Jeff: I have the doll, you know the song. Sumo: What? Jeff: I hope this works. arrives. Clarence: Why are you in those clothes? Sumo: Well... Both: singing Who's the buddy to to be with? show the doll. Li-ttle Bud-dy. The doll who is never a myth? Lit... Clarence: Stop. I told you, I do poems now and, you're not singing it right. The lyrics are wrong. leaves. Sumo: Dang. Jeff: Moth balls. Sumo: What were you thinking? Work In Progress Category:Transcripts Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript